bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weedefinition
I would check mangastream for an extra present Chapter 432 is up on mangastream and there will be no new Bleach until 1/12-1/13/11. I thought you might want to know this info, because I know you work on the chapter pages every week. Enjoy your holiday. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Overlooked or ignored Part of your duties as a committee member is to make sure users and doing edits properly and not vandalizing the site. The main issue is that there was a user earlier that pretty much did just that removing content on Kaien Shiba now this wouldn't have been directly an issue for you if you hadn't after he edited went in and edited by changing a image placement from file to item. You totally overlooked or ignored the fact that he removed information and didn't call the user out on it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes and thats because I already fixed it the day it took place. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :He replaced Thumb with frame and removed the size. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! Don't forget to register your vote. 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Thought I'd take some time to hope our seated officers have a Happy New Year!! Cheers to 2011!! Aeron Solo (talk) 21:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Cursed Parakeet Yea it was supposed to be included and i forgot all about it really. If you could create the page and make whatever changes would make it accurate that would be good. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Check for redundancy. You might want to fix the run on from the creation of The Cursed Parakeet as Rukia Kuchiki & Yasutora Sado vs. Shrieker contains portions of whatever you covered in the creation of the former event. That way we dont have any redundancy in the material. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank You For Your Work (Fight Summary Project) Hello, Weedefinition I just wanted to send you my thanks for doing a good deal amount of work in the Fight Summary Project. You are doing a great job. I cannot deny that I haven't recently contributed as much I might want, despite being one of the main staff members for this project. It probably doesn't help that I am taking a course load is really HEAVY on homework this semester. Heh heh. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I do appreciate your assistance (and I am sure that Salubri does as well). Again, thank you. ^_^ --- Mr. N 07:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Help Hmm. I would say some of the earlier episodes are your best bet. Maybe around like episodes 3-8 or something. Either those or Episode 302. Sorry I can't be of more help--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Episode screenshots categories That's simple enough to fix. On the category icon there is a double arrow beside the x. Click it and a pop-up appears with 2 input fields. The top one is the name of the category, the bottom dictates how the page is sorted in the category list. So in the bottom one, replace "Episode 306 screenshots" with "306" and save. Or if you are using code view, add a vertical pipe | after the category name, followed by 306 as below. 21:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :306 Re: Regarding Kishi I don't quite get what you mean with "English can't be reinvented": are you saying that we can't use different translations, in English, for the same Japanese Kanji, but must instead choose only one forever? Because I disagree, and here's an example of why: Many Japanese, of all ages, use the word baka, essentially meaning "fool". But when a child says it, I wouldn't translate it "fool", because "fool" sounds a bit too, "eloquent" I guess, for just a child to be using; I'd probably use something that sounded more like what a child would say, like "dummy" or the like, and save "fool" and that like for when someone older says it. And neither would be really wrong. Besides, how is baka spelled? It's usu. either 馬鹿 "horse (and) deer", 莫迦 "must not ka", or with kana (adapting the probably Sanskrit source-word); but does that mean that the individual Kanji must always be rendered as though part of a word "fool", instead of their base meaning? No. Similarly with the derivative adjective bakana: though, in this scheme, it would more lit. = "foolish", it's used to express disbelief, and so interpreting it as "impossible/can't be" < "absurd", I think, is allowable. The true, original meaning of 子 was, and remains, "child" (not "particle"). This could be semantically extended to mean "viscount, child of nobility"--in this case stunningly similar to English child : [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/childe childe] and, in addition, could be worn down into a mere (derivative) noun suffix just like English ''-ling, -let'', as in 菓子 kashi "candy, confection" ("sweets" < "fruit-ling, fruit-let"), 椅子 isu "chair, seat" ("chair-ling, chair-let"), and 障子 shouji "sliding-door made of paper" ("screen, ward" < "hindrance-ling, hindrance-let") to name a few. Its meaning, and so translation--as with most other words--can be highly-dependent upon the root and context. Not to mention that that every language has words that, without changing, can have multiple meanings that a language one is trying to translate them into may not share, e.g. tozasu (base of Ulquiorra's release call) means "shut, close (something)", but also can mean "plunge (someone) into grief"... an extension English shut lacks; or how English play can mean "execute a game or revelry", "deceive someone (esp. romantically)" or the deception itself, a sports maneuver, a theatrical production, etc. Flexibility, versatility and interpretation, as much as translation, are needed to make good renderings across languages--provided they are as faithful to meaning as possible, too. As for reishi : kishi themselves, I often like to match (if I intelligibly can) the syllables/morae of the original terms to those of the translation, whence I prefer "soul" (monosyllable) for rei (monosyllable) etc. This is unnecessary for glosses, though, and a longer definition can be used if preferred. But for all the reasons above, I would persist in translating reishi ("soul" + "''-shi'', -lings, -lets") as "soullet(s)", and kishi ("vessel, holder" + "''-shi'', -lings, -lets") as "holdlet(s)". Look forward to your reply :). Adam Restling (talk) 20:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :English is more versatile in compounding (passer-by, darkling, foolhardy) than I think you give it credit for, but now I understand what you mean: it's not as Legorrific as it is with Kanji. :As for it being too difficult, I could argue that (youngish) readers/viewers seem to have few problems memorizing the wacko-ass names of hundreds of Pokemon, and are apparently assumed to have few problems with remembering Japanese character, weapon and attack names, so I'd hope that if I used newly-coined words from English words and elements, they'd have a) not much trouble, or b) at least look up any uncertain things in a dictionary to figure out what version of ''-ling'' etc is intended. :However, that's the struggle of translation, I guess: how explicit/"layman" you want it to be versus how (literalishly) accurate you want to make it. Ideally, I'd have a specific translation--e.g. "soullet(s)" for reishi--but have a broader gloss as well--e.g. rei "soul" + ''-shi'' (derivative noun suffix), "-er, -ling, -let"; this in-depthness, though, isn't Wiki's style, so a clearer, if less one-to-one, translation is prob. best, as you've said... regardless of *my* esthetic. Adam Restling (talk) 05:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I *sorta* did, but just very briefly and so prob. unclearly: if you (all) think that something like "vessel/matter particle(s)", while less one-to-one, is necessary for a clearer understanding of the word, then I suppose that should be the translation that is used. Like I said, ideally, there would be something on every page that followed the template of, say, this example with reishi: Reishi (霊子, "soullets") and then a later section on the page like Meaning Japanese rei, soul; numinous, spiritual, and ''-shi'', derivative noun suffix, specialized usage of the word for "child, seed; childe, viscount". But like I said, I know that having a separate "Meaning" section isn't often Wiki's style. As for making the translations consistent if something using ''-let, -ling'' is chosen, I would say yes: since both terms here use ''-shi'', the words chosen to translate ''-shi'' should be consistent, too. Sorry; it's just hard not to promote my own view when it's something that's important to me, like language :) ; if that should contrast with the "greater good", I guess I'll just have to defer to what's "best". Adam Restling (talk) 00:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Images You're not in trouble or anything, but when you're adding Fair Use rationale and Licensing information on Images, make sure to check the image history. The recent anime screenshot uploads from Episode 308 uploaded by Vule 5 were all uploaded over already existing manga images, and all of his image edits were reverted as soon as I found out. Many new users still do not look into our policies when they join, and usually the Image Policy is the most easily ignored one. So, again, when editing an image's Fair Use rationale and Licensing information, please make sure to check the image history if the image itself was recently changed. Keep up the good work. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, any user can revert an image to an older version, just like any user can undo another user's edits. Administrators are only required to delete or protect an image. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Category for cataloging There would have to be a active participation in cataloging which i dont see people doing considering that they dont seem to be concerned with putting the fair use rationale on. Something as simple as putting a category to be cataloged doesn't seem like its gonna be any more helpful. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well I see that idea bring it up with Arrancar109 and Yyp.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Please stop what you are doing It is not vandalism. It is correcting an error made by someone on the site. The Bount arc is anime canon, and the notes do not credit the arc properly. Please allow me to resume editting the proper pages. Response Im not sure that sounds like something Yyp would deal with, you might wanna ask him. Also I note that you have issue with some of the policies on the site. Please do inform me of which ones and maybe we can work it out within reason or at least I can explain if they are in fact necessary. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem with the autocomplete I checked and am experiencing the same problem on Firefox & IE. About Kaoru's article - if you look carefully the autocomplete has it as Kaoro instead of Kaoru, so that is affected as well. I've sent in a report about it to Wikia to see if they can fix it. If they cant then I might have to resort to deleting and restoring the articles to see if that has an effect. But obviously I would like to avoid doing that if possible. We'll see what they say. Thanks for bringing the issue to my attention 18:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::We are aware of this bug. The information that the auto-complete uses, is lagged behind in processing update information from moves and deletes from a period when the index was corrupted. ::We are working to re-index all of Wikia to correct this, and taking steps to prevent this from getting behind again. ::Sorry for the trouble. I got the above reply from Uberfuzzy last night. Seems that it is something that will take quite a while to sort out. 14:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Don't think so - "from a period when the index was corrupted" seems to me to mean the problem only happened during the time the index was having trouble. 11:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no idea about it being related to the autocomplete problem, but I have run into this a lot of times. It happened some months ago and then seemed to go away. But it is back again over the last week or so (that I've seen anyway). There should be an option for rename in the drop down menu that is part of the edit button. But if not, go to your toolbar and click on customize. You can add rename to the toolbar there (it is in the list of popular tools). I've seen the problem mentioned on Central Wiki and staff have commented on it saying that they are aware of it. Whether a solution is in the works or not, I'm not sure. 19:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Just to clarify, renaming an image is an admin only tool ::::I actually didn't know that. In that case, just let me know if you're having image troubles again, and I'll go ahead and move the image for you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image Problem I've had this problem a bunch of times, and the only way around it that I know is to delete the image and then restore that. I can go ahead and do this for you if you want. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) This is actually the first time that method didn't work, but I do have an alternative solution. If this problem persists in any future image you upload, your are allowed to change the image name (which I have done Image:Ep65FakeOrihime.png). Doing this seems to be the only way to get around this glitch. I'm going to go ahead and talk to Yyp about this problem to see if we can find a way to get this glitch problem solved. But yeah, if this glitch happens again in anything you try to update, then go ahead and change the image name; just remember to cancel the creation of a redirect, and to change the name on pages the image is already featured on (if a character gallery is included in this, contact me, Salubri, or Yyp). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Sig Yep! I spent about an hour digging through colors to get the right purple to match Aizen only to find that the basic purple was the closest. The thing was a giant pain to make but I think it came out pretty well. Bount Pics We need Pics for the following Bount Invasion Fights: Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yoshino Sōma, Battle against Ryō Utagawa, Battle against Hō & Ban, Bounts & Quincy, The Bounts Rise, Ichigo Kurosaki & Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Rematch, Invasion of the Shinigami World. These are done otherwise but have been sitting around and not getting the much needed pics. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Category For future reference, if you want to link to a category, just add a : before it, so you can change your move request to Category:Episodes 42 screenshots-- New committee Nomination Hey, Jirachiwish has nominated himself for the committee. Can you please go show your support or opposition on the on the talk page topic. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, while discussing the above mentioned nomination - the talk drifted to adding SunXia. She's been contacted and we are not voting for her. Can you please let your sentiments be known about her asap here? Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode 311 Hey Weede, I know Devilhand usually does the episode summaries but he cannot get to a computer for a little. Episode 311 is still missing a summary and I wanted to know if you could take care of that. You are much better at writing them than myself. I have only ever done one and I tend to elaborate way too much.-- Big Problem Ok I have went over this I granted I should have payed more attention to it before it was signed as completed. Arrival in Karakura Town isn't done correctly. The prelude contains to much about previous fights and not about the information that in between the the end of the last fight and the main events of the article. The information should go from Aizen and Gins travel to their arrival in Soul Society. The other story is reflected in Ichigo in his inner world and Isshin in the dangai. Im finding alot of information about Rangiku arriving and Gins association which is prologue information for Gins fight with Aizen it doesn't belong in the Arrival in Karakura Town article at all. The issues of arrival should conclude before Rangiku shows up and at the point Ichigo finally learns the final getsuga tensho (this portion is already correctly placed). I also pretty much fixed the aftermath as that too was going into too much information on future events instead of just stating overall what would end up happening, in other words nothing specific to events thus preventing the need to read the following articles, unless its the end like with Ichigo's fight with Aizen.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Resuming Activity Nice to see you back, I thought you had abandoned us. Actually, I think Arrival in Karakura Town still needs fixing up since you left. Its been passed around to me and then I passed it to Lia and then Lia disappeared. If you want to revise that it would be nice not to have to worry about it any longer.-- Great to see you back on the wiki! I just wanted to inform you that, since your absence, I have familiarized myself with the process of doing a fight summary (all due to to your advice in February - thanks :)), and as such, I have done a LOT of fight summaries since March, as my first was Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch. Anyways, regarding the FSP, any help at all would be appreciated, considering that there are only 3 to 4 people doing beneficial work on the Project right now, which is God and I writing the summaries, and Salubri and Mr. N (recently absent) doing the edit checks. As I said, anything you could do to help will be most obliged, as your name is still under the list of contributors. I am unsure as to whether you have seen the latest filler, but that is what we are up to right now (the Reigai Uprising), and I have been swamped over with school work, so I may not be able to come on for the next couple of days. I am asking because I do most of the summaries nowadays, and would like to see how you write them. If not, then probably I will be able to get onto that sometime tonight. No rest for the wicked, I guess. Anyways, it's great to see you back! Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 22:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good, though if I remember correctly, the event should only go from Gin and Aizen leaving FKT and entering RKT and also Ichigo's dangai training. Check with Salubri because I may have entirely messed that up.--